Mark Hominick vs. Richard Nancoo
The fight was Mark Hominick's MMA debut. The fight was for the TKO "super-lightweight title" with Richard Nancoo defending. The Fight The first round began. Nancoo got a single after a bit to guard. Four thirty-five. Nancoo landed a right hand. Four fifteen. Nancoo passed to half-guard with four minutes. Three thirty-five. Hominick reversed on top to guard sweeping. Three fifteen. Hominick stood and let him up. Three minutes. Nancoo missed a leg kick. Hominick stuffed a single and landed a pair of blocked high kicks. Hominick stuffed a single to the clinch. Two thirty. Hominick pulled standing guard with a guillotine. Nancoo slammed out of it to the ground. Two fifteen. Hominick landed some heelkicks. Two minutes. Nancoo passed to half-guard. One thirty-five. The ref stood them up. Hominick stuffed a single, blocked a spinning back kick and landed a leg kick. One fifteen. Hominick blocked a high kick. One minute. Hominick stuffed a single and missed a high kick. That would have been illegal. Hominick caught a leg and got a trip to side control. Thirty-five left. Hominick dropped back for a heelhook. Nancoo went for one himself. Fifteen. He had a kneebar tight. The first round ended. The second round began. Hominick kneed the body in the plum. Nancoo briefly pulled standing guard. He did again. Hominick put Nancoo down to guard. Four thirty. Nancoo worked towards a triangle and then an omoplata. FOur fifteen. Hominick passed out to side control defending the omoplata. He tried to pull guard in a scramble, Nancoo dumped him down to guard on top. Four minutes. Nancoo passed to side control and mounted. Three thirty-five remaining. Three fifteen. Nancoo landed a pair of rights. Nancoo landed another right. The ref stood them up with three minutes. The ref warned Nancoo for an unintentional headbutt as well. Nancoo was tired. Hominick stuffed a single and missed another illegal kick. Two thirty. Hominick looks completely fresh. Hominick stuffed a single with two fifteen and kneed the head. Nancoo pulled half-guard instead there. Two minutes. Nancoo went for another kneebar. One thirty-five. One fifteen. The ref stood them up from that position. One minute. Nancoo was very winded. Hominick blocked a high kick. Nancoo got a single somehow to guard. The crowd booed. Thirty-five. Fifteen as Hominick reversed. Nancoo reversed on top himself to guard right as the second round ended there. The third round began and they touched gloves. Hominick stuffed a single. Nancoo was exhausted. Hominick kneed the body. Four thirty-five. Hominick stuffed a single and let Nancoo up. They clinched there. Four fifteen. Hominick stuffed another single. Four minutes. Hominick landed a massive knee and backed off. Nancoo went to one knee briefly as they circled. He stood. Hominick stuffed a single and landed a soccer kick to half-guard. Hominick landed seven big lefts. He had the back. Three fifteen. Three minutes with two big lefts. A big soccer kick to the body. Hominick is in half-guard now. Three big lefts as he mounted. A big left elbow. Two big lefts. A big right elbow with two thirty and the ref stopped it.